Can We Try?
by ChuChuMarshmallow
Summary: Conner attempts to learn what the... finer things in life are. -SMUTTY ONESHOT, SLASH AHOY-


Prompt: 121 - Try

Pairing/Characters: Wally(KidFlash)xConner(Superboy)

Warnings: Smutty? Iunno if it classifies as full smut. It should though, I think. Also, if it's not obvious already, this is **slash between Kid Flash and Superboy. Don't like? Don't read.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or this prompt, I took it from the list of prompts from shortfic500.

Notes/Acknowledgements: This...doesn't fit the "shortfic" challenge criteria, but I really wanted to write with it. So I'm just gonna use these prompts to get my writing moving whenever I feel stuck on something or overloaded with challenges from the Young Justice Challenge Forum. Which you should totally head over to if you haven't already, btw.

Word Count: 1,173

* * *

Of course the G-Gnomes didn't teach him anything about this. Wally was hesitantly touching him, looking up for any signs of discomfort from the clone with each movement.

"You... you sure about this right?" He asked, again. It was the fifth time.

"Just teach me." Conner growled, eyes setting into a fixed glare at the obviously nervous boy. What was so nerve-wracking about this?

At some point, Wally had gained even more seemingly never ending confidence, and Conner felt the need to stay quiet this time. The clone tensed, though Wally didn't seem to notice as he let his tongue experimentally dart across the boy's neck. Conner's entire body stiffened, and the speedster took notice this time, pulling back slightly.

"Hey, this is how it's done," He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You did ask for this. I did, like, ask you a lot if you were su-"

"Shut up and finish."

The teen did as he was told and went back to his chosen point on the muscular collarbone. With things like this coming up occasionally in conversations between them, Wally had a hard time believing that physically, the boy was older than him. Like, didn't he have a wet dream or anything while he was stuck in that cloning chamber?

He figured that he didn't, because when he went to nibble on his ear, Conner wiggled underneath him.

"W-what are you doing to me?"

_Ha, did he just stutter? _"It's called being 'turned on'. It happens with, er...things like this."

"It's like a switch or something?" For someone with such serious anger issues, the level of naivety left Wally amused.

"Well, kinda." He didn't know a proper way to go about this; he wasn't a teacher after all. "Just sit still, I'll show ya. And don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you or something like that."

Conner nodded, though he still seemed far more uncertain about the whole thing than he had been at the beginning. The tightness grew in his pants, that switch that Wally turned on or something, and he wasn't sure if it was supposed to throb or feel hot like it was. Wally took his time in slinking down his body, a drastic change from how he was used to seeing the boy out during missions, or even during casual activities with the group. He was slow, deliberate, and precise - for some reason it made him think of Robin, but he couldn't understand why. Not that he had time to, as a hand snaked to his jeans and unzipped them.

The super boy had to struggle to contain his grunt of surprise and Wally's hand slipped down into his boxers. Oh, that throbbing. It only got worse, got harder. It was more painful than pleasureful, and pleasure was a word commonly associated with this activity, or so he heard. He opened his mouth to question it, but before he could usher a sound, warm lips were around his member and nothing but an accidental, shaky gasp left his own mouth.

There it was, there was that feeling of pleasure that had always been talked about. It had to be, it felt... it was indescribable. He felt the strongest urge to thrust up, to get more of that feeling, but even if he did, Wally's hands were pressed down against his hips. It gave him the impression that he was supposed to let him do..._whatever_ this was. Conner didn't mind it though; in a way, he wanted it to last for a lot longer than he figured it would.

But ohh, it felt so good. He heard the softest of pops and spotted Wally's green eyes on him, an amused smirk on his face. Conner parted his lips to say something but Wally's head had lowered again. There it was again, that silky smooth tongue sliding so sinfully against his skin, before engulfing his manhood once more. That powerful sensation... it was almost like some sort of warm suction cup.

His hips twitched and before he could stop himself he'd thrust up.

Wally gagged, but was otherwise undisturbed. He paused a moment though, taking the chance to breathe before going back down. And then further. Then even moreso, then...

Oh _God_, he had the whole thing in that surprisingly tight mouth of his. Conner's body easily betrayed him, acting hand in hand with his vocal cords and forcing him to moan as his hands pressed down on the obviously experienced boy. He wondered who else he'd done this for, but the itching thought to question him about it disappeared as he began to move. Slowly up, and even slower back down. The motion was repeated and he soon built a rhythm in his movements, only breaking it to breathe or to occasionally suck at the tip - yet another sensation that sent shivers up his body.

In his head, this feeling lasted forever. There was no tomorrow, hell, there wasn't even a room around them anymore. It was just him and Wally, Wally sucking on him like a professional until he began to feel something weird inside of him. Like his stomach was suddenly full of some...thing, warm, and it was building fast.

"W-Wally, there's something-!" Wally smirked inwardly, taking Conner's cock into his hand and jerking it at a fast pace - not too fast, he didn't want to burn it off. He wasn't sure why the thought of the clone knowing absolutely _nothing_ about _anything_ intimate entertained him so much, but he was pretty glad that he had the chance to witness his reaction when he finally exploded. And judging from the way the teen had suddenly taken to thrusting back into his hand with his eyes closed, it sure was close.

An absurdly loud groan echoed through the room, and before Wally could clamp a hand over Conner's mouth before anyone else in the hideout could hear, the clone's foot slammed against his chest and he was sent flying backwards, into the dresser. Wally screamed as his back throbbed painfully. Conner lay panting on the bed, eyes wide as the wave of his climax faded.

A knock rapped against the door and the two boys froze.

"Hey, everything alright in there?"

Robin.

"U-uh everything's fine Rob, peachy, just fine!" Wally answered near immediately, wincing as he stood up.

"You sure? You don't sound alright, KF."

"Y-yeah I'm-"

"He's _fine."_

Wally slapped his hand to his forehead. _Why did he have to say something?_

"S-Superboy? Wally what's going on? Why's he in your room? And why'd you scream? You two fighting or something?"

"It's nothing Rob, just go and uh... ask M'gann i-if she's gonna make a pie tonight like she did yesterday."

The answering silence almost convinced him that the Boy Wonder had just left, but then the door was smashed open and the teen held a batarang in his hands.

"Alright, what's going... on... here..."

Wally groaned and buried his head in his hands.

This just couldn't get any worse.


End file.
